


Mascots and Midol

by CheeYori



Category: Camp Camp, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeYori/pseuds/CheeYori
Summary: A oneshot of how the morning might have gone for Gwen and David during the episode Mascot.





	

She rolled onto her side but it did nothing to stop her pain, if anything it might have made things worse. She hadn’t even bothered to close her door and could clearly hear David getting ready for the morning. Gwen didn’t even want to stand let alone get ready for another day in this forsaken camp. 

“David, I can’t face those kids.” Gwen groaned, David appeared in her doorway looking very concerned.

“Gwen, oh my gosh, are you ill?” He asked rushing towards her.

“In a manner of speaking.” Gwen grumbled in response.

“I’ll call an ambulance.” David exclaimed while jumping to the task.

“No you idiot I’m not that kind of sick.” Gwen sneered at him sounding angrier than she had intended. David looked around confused for a moment. 

“Then…. What kind of sick are you?” He asked cautiously.

“The being a woman kind of sick.” Gwen explained rolling onto her stomach this time but the cramps did not cease. A blush covered David’s face as he understood what she said. 

“Oh… ah, well let me just get you some pain meds and you’ll be back on your feat in no time.” He said in his usual cheerful manner obviously pleased with himself for finding a solution. He quickly walked to the medicine cabinet and opened it only to find it barren, sullenly he trudged back over to Gwen’s door. “I’m sorry Gwen, there aren’t any left.”  


Gwen let out a long groan before glaring at David as if this was his fault, with a small squeak he took a large step back as far out of range as possible. “You’ll have to run this stupid camp yourself.” She told him. 

“But Gwen, I can’t run the camp without you.” David pleaded. 

“Well, since Max tried to murder you yesterday but instead only killed that annoying hamster you can take the kids looking for a new one.” Gwen was being completely sarcastic. 

“That’s a great idea! I’ll go tell the kids.” With that the man was out the door fast enough to leave dust in his wake. Gwen took it as a blessing and planned to spend the rest of the day appreciating the quiet. She read a book and ate all the chocolate she could find while riding out the waves of pain. After some scavenging she managed to find some midol in her bag and thankfully with it the symptoms began subsiding and she finally got dressed ready to face the world. That was when she heard the screaming. Running outside she saw David and the kids trapped on the pier by a platypus. 

“Why can’t anything normal ever happen, why must it always be weird shit?” She questioned as she began running down to help the only person she knew that could get into so much trouble.


End file.
